


It Started with Sugar

by aceofhearts88



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I won't pay, M/M, Read at your own fluff maddening risk, Sam is so gone for Rhodey, like honestly, only the best for the best, so sweet, sweeter than sugar, teeth rotting fluff, you might need a dentist after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training is hard and exhausting and everything hurts and all Sam really wants is sugar in his coffee. Rhodey has the solution, to more than just one problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started with Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonIsNeverAlone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonIsNeverAlone/gifts).



Training could be hard and exhausting, becoming an Avenger didn't come with trumpets playing, confetti raining down on you and the world calling you a superhero suddenly. It came with sweat inducing real physical hard training, at which end Sam more than just once was tempted to lock Steve in his rooms to take a week's worth of sleep.

A supersoldier and a former spy assassin leading the training for an android, an enhanced woman in her early twenties and two seasoned soldiers, sounded awesome.

Sam groaned as he spotted the sugar standing way up high on the damn shelf in the kitchen again, only Steve was cruel enough to put the damn sugar up on the fucking shelf again whereas anybody else preferred it standing right next to the freaking coffee machine. Where it was used, where it was supposed to stand. 

Goddamn it, Rogers.

“Wanda...” Sam whined and still didn't look away from the sugar, the cup of coffee standing in front of him on the counter was patiently waiting, “Can you get me the sugar down?” He didn't feel too bad for asking, everything hurt. Everything was aching and his sore muscles had sore muscles. He felt so close to falling asleep right where he was standing.

Basics training hadn't been this bad, special forces training for the Falcon program hadn't been this bad. Steve was a fucking drill sergeant. Running. Obstacle parcours. Weight training. Running. Rescue scenarios. Take down scenarios. Evacuation drills. Running.

Always with the damn running.

And Romanov was even worse, sparring, sparring, sparring. Boxing, self defense, hand to hand combat, weapons drills. Sam could now say that he was way bendier than before, even quicker still, but he also ached in places he had never thought capable of aching. And more running, always more running.

Wanda didn't answer and when he looked back over to the couch she had sat down on as he had poured himself a coffee, he found her fallen onto her side, deep asleep, still wearing the sweatshirt from their latest run.

He whimpered and stared back at the sugar, he really liked sugar in his coffee, just a little bit of sweet sugar to take the edge of. Just a little bit. 

He didn't get aware of the other presence in the kitchen corner of the communal living room until a hand appeared right in front of his vision, grabbing the sugar and setting it down right in front of his hand. Sam only needed to curl his fingers around the little glass sprinkler and then pick it up until he could let some beautiful sweet sugar fall into his coffee.

He set the sugar down again and then as quickly as he was able to raised the coffee to his lips and took a long sip that had him groan maybe a little too dirty, but fuck if he cared at this point. He was so tired and everything really hurt.

When he looked back up, taste of delicious coffee warming his body from inside, he found Rhodey staring at him from where he was leaning against the kitchen counter by the sink, maybe four feet from Sam. Rhodey was smiling, his eyes shining with a suppressed chuckle.  
“Thank you.” Sam told him in a breathy little sigh and Rhodey cocked his head to the side, eyes raking up and down Sam's body for a moment and Sam blinked, had to check twice to really believe that he wasn't imagining it.

“Hurting?” Rhodey asked, all casual and smooth, his eyes coming to gaze right into Sam's again, and Sam wanted to be like him. Smooth and cool and awesome, and he wanted so badly to be able to keep it together and act like a cool person, but it was James Rhodes. Sam was still freaking out on the inside every time his head managed to call him Rhodey.

'Call me Rhodey, it's what most of my friends do.' Sam had nearly fainted on sight and then the man had gone ahead and shook his hand. So awesome. So great.

And now, couple of months later, he was standing right there in the kitchen with him and asking Sam if he was hurting after the damn marathon Steve had had them running at fuck o'clock in the morning. And Sam answered with a really impressive, “Uh-huh.” What a charmer you are, Wilson.

Rhodey pushed himself off the counter though, soft smile gracing his lips and lighting up his beautiful face and yeah, Sam, probably time to admit that that was no longer just some hero worshiping in your head, he thought to himself as he dumbly stared at Rhodey coming closer. A gentle hand landed on his shoulder, all careful and light touches, fingers digging into the sore muscles at his neck, because Steve had found it necessary that Sam was able to push half his bloody running course with the wings on his back.

In case he needed to make a grounded escape.

Every frustrated thought over that was wiped away though when Rhodey stopped right in front of him, his right foot even touching Sam's, only wearing socks like Sam was. His other hand coming up as well, reaching out until it could press against the stiff muscles where Sam's neck met his shoulder line. And Sam almost melted, had just enough thought left to set his half emptied coffee cup back onto the counter before he could have dropped it, shoulders dropping and his head lolling forward. By the time he realized that he had it resting against Rhodey's shoulder, Rhodey was already chuckling, and the sound blew all shock and panic from Sam's tired head. 

“Come with me? I got something that will have you feeling better in no time.” Rhodey spoke quietly and Sam nodded, managed to pull himself up straight again, biting back a whine when those beautiful warm hands left his shoulders and neck.

Kisses? Sam's mind proposed to him in a gleeful giggle, kisses would make everything so much better. Kisses would be very appreciated.

\--

No kisses. Way, way better.

\--

He way lying on Rhodey's bed, on his stomach on a towel on Rhodey's bed, shirtless and his head so incredibly quiet that he was blown away by it. His eyes closed and every sense focused on the warm gentle hands moving over his back, fingers dipping carefully but with purpose into the knots in his muscles.

Loosening them up one by one. A massage had really not been on Sam's thought process as he had stumbled after Rhodey down to where their quarters were side by side. Wonderful smelling massage oils, and a soft pillow that he could bury his madly grinning face in now.

He was in pure heaven.

Nothing hurt anymore, there was only the blissful warmth of hands who knew exactly where to touch, where to stroke and where to push. There might have been some groans escaping his lips, some more or less encouraging sighs when Rhodey hit a very affected spot right below his shoulder-blade.

“Doing okay there?” Rhodey's voice suddenly spoke out right next to his ear, the man it belonged it leaning close to his bare back, so close, so undeniably close. Also still straddling the back of Sam's thighs. And Sam's brain short circuited again.  
“Yeah.” He managed, just barely able to keep himself from moaning, “Yeah, really good.” He added after a brief pause and Rhodey chuckled.

Right against his ear. Rhodey's lips brushing right against Sam's ear.

“You with me, Sam?” Rhodey whispered and Sam nodded into the pillow, again and again while those distracting hands stroked soothingly over his back, “Do you wanna turn around?” And his question was answered with more nods, Sam's voice seemed caught, locked away by his brain for good now before he managed to say something to embarrass himself even more.

Rhodey was so beautiful. So open and gentle and nice. He was so great and awesome and everything Sam wanted to be like as a superhero.

Once he was on his back, he stared up at brown eyes that were only looking at him, Rhodey was still straddling his thighs, his hands moving to softly stroke over Sam's stomach.

“Is this okay?” He wanted to know and Sam opened his mouth, wanted to say yes, wanted to tell them that yes yes, this was more than just okay, this was wanted, this was a dream, he was a dream. But all he found himself capable of was another nod, still looking up into Rhodey's face, watching those lips curl themselves into a beautiful smile.

Rhodey's hands stroked up his sides and then over his arms, up to his shoulders, over his collarbones to his neck. And then Rhodey's hands were cupping Sam's face.

“Still okay?” Rhodey assured himself and Sam wrestled control over his own brain back into his own hands, his hands who were rushing up to grab Rhodey's arms now, pulling him closer until he could move them up and wrap his arms around Rhodey's neck.  
“Please kiss me!” Sam very much cried out and Rhodey leaned down, both of them closing their eyes as their lips met.

And then they were kissing and it was every part as magical as it should be.


End file.
